Forum:2012-10-05 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- Another cliffhanger Friday. Based on prior history, the upraised sword on Friday is a clear indication that Franz doesn't get killed with a sword-thrust on Monday. I have no idea whether the cavalry will arrive, there will be a distraction, or simply a scene change. If someone wants to work on a puzzle while waiting, search for "Franz" in this wiki. The results page I see includes the text "Cite error: tags…" under the Franz entry, but that text isn't shown when visiting Franz. Is there something wrong with the Franz page coding, or a wikia search indexer bug? Argadi (talk) 08:47, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :I get no such error, but I am running Firefox on Ubuntu. I do get a link at the bottom of the first result which reads: http://www.girlgenius.wikia.com/wiki/Franz -- Billy Catringer (talk) 10:54, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :: What do you see? What I see is below. Look at the next to the last line. (I tried Firefox on Ubuntu, Firefox on Windows 7, and Internet Explorer on Windows 7 but the OS and browser shouldn't matter as the error is server-side.) Argadi (talk) 12:20, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Franz Franz is a large reptilian-looking monster who sleeps somewhere above Mamma Gkika's and below other parts of Mechanicsburg. When the Doom Bell rings he wakes. Who better to guard a treasure hoard than a flying dragon? Cite error: tags… http://girlgenius.wikia.com/wiki/Franz :::I saw the error you are referring to and I may have fixed it, or perhaps it coincidentally fixed itself. I looked at the source for the page and saw an empty html paragraph tag had been placed on the page, which I removed. I also neatened up the "source code." I no longer see the error when I do a search for "Franz." --William Ansley (talk) 16:26, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :::: Yep, that fixed it. Various items on a page that don't cause problems rendering do cause problems for the search engine. For the chronology we used to use an angle bracket instead of < for flashbacks until I discovered that prevented the chronology pages from being indexed. Argadi (talk) 00:27, October 6, 2012 (UTC) The reference to the undiscovered country will, no doubt, remind most people of a Star Trek movie, but the inspiration for the movie comes from Shakespear's play, Hamlet. In his famous soliquy the character Hamlet says; "...But that the dread of something after death, the undiscovered country, from whose bourn no traveller returns, puzzles the will, and makes us rather bear those ills we have than fly to others that we know not of?"-- Billy Catringer (talk) 10:54, October 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm thinking that those two should take to flight and battle in the air, I'm also thinking the new dragon can't spout flame or it would have by now. i dont know what will happen monday, im hoping the fight continues, but im also hoping this battle will gain Agatha some time to make new weapons or at least fix some that already exist. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 17:58, October 5, 2012 (UTC) The "How Quickly They Forget" Dept. Not only can it spout flame, but at the same time. --William Ansley (talk) 18:46, October 5, 2012 (UTC) I don't think it's a dragon. I think it's a creep in a mechanical dragonn suit, with a hangup on dragons. Like Grrl's hangup about Omicronians on Futurama.--Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 18:35, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Who do you suppose supplied the inspiration? Don Quixote de la Mancha or Kuno Tatewaki? Actually, I think that the Kuno character as well as the Othar character are both inspired by Cervantes' Don Quixote character. Wannabe heroes are always easily spotted and for the same reasons Cervantes pointed out way back in 1607--405 years ago. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 15:08, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Whatever it is, it seems to be trouncing Franz at the moment. --William Ansley (talk) 18:47, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Await "him"? I predict a reaction to that gaffe... NathanTheRammer (talk) 19:16, October 5, 2012 (UTC) : Yup, there was one. By Kaja. The "him" has been changed to "her." Guess it was just a mistake. --William Ansley (talk) 03:37, October 6, 2012 (UTC) oops my bad i see in the first appearance of the dragon that it does indeed spout fire and talk at the same time, question now is why is the guy on the donkey accompaning him , does he control the dragon? Agathahetrodyne (talk) 21:54, October 5, 2012 (UTC) : well, he's quite obviously the equivalent of don quixote's sancho pansa, i.e. the dragon's squire/knave. (then again, the Foglios may just want us to think that.) Finn MacCool (talk) 12:26, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Samded spit-frog? What the heck is a "samded spit-frog" anyway? Google is failing me on this one. -- William Ansley (talk) 03:22, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :A semi-dead (samded) weapon better suited for pest control than war (spit-frog). 18:07, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Would you mind provding a reference for this interpretation? -- William Ansley (talk) 03:02, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :::This has been referenced on other sites in reference to this page. 14:08, October 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thank you very much for that. I couldn't turn it up with a Google search. I wish the list of "Ye Olde Medieval English Terms" gave sources, but at least it contains the terms the red dragon used. I wonder if this is the same document the Foglios used as a source for these words or if they found them elsewhere. --William Ansley (talk) 11:50, October 9, 2012 (UTC) I found this on the web, but am puzzled by it. I don't speak the language--can't recognize it either. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 03:38, October 8, 2012 (UTC)